


I'm on my way up ('cos you make me bliss out)

by karasunonolibero, Rider_of_Spades



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2019-08-24 10:17:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16638047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunonolibero/pseuds/karasunonolibero, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rider_of_Spades/pseuds/Rider_of_Spades
Summary: In which Terushima is bi and thirsty as fuck, and Sawamura doesn’t know what hit him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my supremely trashy Terudai id fic, where I write like an oxygen-starved amateur bulldozing through a marathon! All aboard this fiery train wreck, choo choo!

His first thought upon seeing him was, _god_ -damn. What was with Karasuno and sexy people? First their manager and now their captain; look at the thighs on him! Damn. He’d hit him up for his number, except now wasn’t exactly a good time; Hana-san would have his head for it. So he focused on the warm-up instead, with every intention of exchanging numbers with him later.

 

Except, except. He turned out to be a boring player. (Only not.)

 

Except. They’d lost. And that was not fun at all. And now he wanted his number for a different reason entirely.

 

“Oiiii! Karasuno!”

 

“Harghhhh?! What do you want, playboy?”

 

“Yeah! Are you here to bother our manager again?!”

  
  
“Wait, you two! Let’s hear what he has to say.”

  
  
“Rematch!” He shouted, and bowed. “We’d like a rematch with Karasuno. That’s why I’d like to exchange numbers with you, captain-kun, to hold practice matches in future!”

 

“Oh. Is that it? Alright. It’s Sawamura, by the way. Sawamura Daichi. And you are?”

  
  
“Terushima Yuuji! We won’t lose again!”

  
  
“Well, we won’t either.” The other boy smiled warmly. “Nice to meet you.”

 

And that was how he got his new rival’s phone number.


	2. Chapter 2

Hana-san was right. It was no fun when you were weak. Only the strong could truly be wild and free. That was why the first thing he did with the team when they went home was to hit that message home, and why the first thing they did as a team was to bow as one to the coach and ask for a new training menu. That was why he now spent his days practicing, practicing between school and studying, running running forever running to chase down that back, the Karasuno captain’s back, hoping he’ll one day surpass him.

 

In fact, so often did he dwell on his new goal, that he shouldn’t be surprised to find Sawamura starring in his dreams.

 

His most interesting dreams.

 

Yuuji flopped back onto the bed and groaned. Well. The dude _was_ hot after all. And it’s not like he’d know if Yuuji jerked off to those sinful thighs and the idea of lust ruining that goody-goody-two-shoes face. He shucked off his pants and proceeded to go to town.


	3. Chapter 3

Karasuno won. Karasuno _beat Shiratorizawa_. Yuuji whooped and did a mini victory dance in front of the TV to the sound of his mother’s amused protests. Now no one could call Johzenji lame for losing to Karasuno! He sent the text to Sawamura before he could think better of it.

 

_Hey, just saw the evening news. Congrats on the win you guys! :DDD_

His phone sounded in reply almost immediately. He grinned. The captain was probably texting his excitable kouhai like this the whole evening.

 

_Ahaha thanks. How have you been doing? How’s the team?_

_Training hard, I’ll have you know. We’ll beat you this time! When can you guys have a practice match?_

_Well, now that we have a window between now and the nationals, we’re probably gonna attend another training camp… I’ll speak with our advisor ok?_

_Ok! (*thumbs up)_

For some reason, as if the win were his own, he went to sleep on a faintly happy buzz. 


	4. Chapter 4

They… don’t win the practice match.

 

At least, they don’t win three of the sets out of five, and that counted as a loss in Yuuji’s book.

 

Argh, goddammnit! Karasuno was crazy cool and strong after all.

 

That was ok. That just made Yuuji’s heart pump even faster. One day. One day they would catch up, even if that day was not today.

 

“Yo! Sawamura!”

 

“Ah, Terushima. Good game; that last pipe you guys pulled off was fantastic.”

  
  
“Heh, it’s nothing compared to your synchro attack. That was so awesome! How do you guys do it?! We haven’t been able to pull it off all that well since last time; it’s always hit-and-miss.”

  
  
“Hmmm well, it boils down to tempo rehearsals and….”

 

Of course, they don’t actually start exchanging all their tips and tricks. Yuuji doesn’t have all that much to share in that aspect anyway; their team liked to wing it too much. It was just that now he had someone new to send pics and texts of his morning jogs and benching goals with, someone to taunt with every bit of his progress. And Sawamura? Sawamura actually _replied_ , if only occasionally and sometimes with plain smileys. There was also the one pic of him in workout clothes, in pants that failed miserably at hiding how they’d stretch over his thighs and ass in a proper squat. Yuuji _really_ loved and made good use of that.

 

(What did Sawamura think of his pics in turn? He’d worn a thin shirt and rolled up his sleeves in one intentionally; it showcased his shoulders wonderfully if he may say so himself.)

 

(In Yuuji’s deepest fantasies, alone in the night with his dick in hand, Sawamura was making good use of that photo too.)


	5. Chapter 5

He was bored. _Boooreeddd_ with the capital B. They had no matches to train extra hard for this weekend; he’d finished all his homework; Takeharu was out with his girlfriend and Kazuma wasn’t answering. He was probably gaming with the volume high again and hadn’t heard Yuuji’s call.

 

So here he was. Booorrredd. He scrolled through his phone’s contact list, hoping there was at least someone else he could chat with or invite over for a movie. Then Sawamura’s name caught his eye.

 

_Hey, whatchu doin’?_

_Terushima? I’m in the middle of a short break from studying. Why?_

_Nothing, just bored. I thought you guys were supposed to be in practice?_

_No, today’s recovery day. Coach is really working us hard for the upcoming match._

_Oh. Good luck then._

_Thanks. :)_

…And with that, the conversation died down. Ugh, what was this, Terushima? Where was your usual A-game?

 

_Hey, what shows do you like to watch? I’m trying to look for a good one to watch today._

_I like detective series and slice-of-life anime. Not sure if it’s to your taste though._

_Whatever, it’s fine. I’m open to new ideas. Soooo. Anything to recommend?_

_Hmmm. How about Amaama to Inazuma? It’s not as popular as 3-gatsu no Lion, but…_

Soon enough, it was 20 minutes in and the end of Sawamura’s break, but this time, Yuuji ended their text session with a minor sense of victory. Plan ‘talk to the sexy dude’, success!

…..

 

He did end up watching Amaama to Inazuma. And crying his eyes out.

 

Damn Sawamura! 


	6. Chapter 6

_Mannn I’m starved after practice. What’s your favourite food?_

_Shoyu ramen. You?_

_Wiener pan! Too bad we’re having teriyaki today. Hey, I know a good place for ramen that’s actually pretty near Karasuno. How about I stop by this weekend and bring you over? My treat._

_Ahhhh actually, I think that’s a bad idea. I eat a lot, you see._

_Ehhh is that so. I still want to show you the place though! The tonkotsu ramen there is great as well._

_Sounds tempting, but wouldn’t it be troublesome for you though? To come here just to show me a ramen shop like this?_

He hesitated before sending the next text.

 

_Not at all! Johzenji is just two train stops away from Karasuno, and we’re friends right? This is what friends do._

Because they were now friends, weren’t they? Yuuji liked to think so. He liked to think that knowing that Sawamura liked lame jokes, that he spent way too much time corralling his exasperating kouhai and thought his brother had the worst taste in music had elevated their relationship to something besides volleyball rivals.

 

Although, friends probably didn’t jerk off occasionally to thoughts of their other friends, but that was for him to know and Sawamura to never find out.

 

_Alright. :)_

…

 

The ramen was especially delicious that day.


	7. Chapter 7

Ever since then, Yuuji had been trying his darndest to spend more time together with Sawamura in person, organising study dates (his brother-in-law was a foreigner, so he actually spoke English fluently enough to be of use to the third year) and the rare Sunday jog together in a nearby park that he Googled up. Naturally, he had to be realistic about it; Sawamura was busy prepping for the next nationals game when he wasn’t studying for his finals, but every moment he could grasp was great.

 

What could he say? Sawamura was just a swell guy to hang out with.

…

 

“…and then Sawamura said, “It’s not funny you know! I’m worried it’s a sign the wig incident will really happen again!” Isn’t that hilarious?!”

 

Kazuma snorted. “He really said that? Ah, Karasuno really is crazy huh, when you think about it.”

  
  
“Yeah. Hey, come to think of it, aren’t you talking about Sawamura a lot lately? It’s almost like he’s more of your friend now than us.” Takeharu sipped on his juice, mock frowning.

 

“Yeah! Yuuji hasn’t been spending much time with us too! It’s almost like you’ve gotten a girlfriend!”

 

Yuuji choked on his bread and coughed. “The heck! I see you guys everyday at school!”

 

“That doesn’t count! It’s always Sawamura this Sawamura that; you’ve even got this stupid smile on when you text…him… wait.”

  
  
“Does that mean you guys really are dating now?!”

  
  
Yuuji sputtered and felt himself turn red. “What? No!”

 

“Oh man, Yuuji, you should’ve told us!”

  
  
“Yeah, you already know we’re totally ok with the fact you like guys!”

 

“I’m telling you, it isn’t like that!”

 

“Then what’s it like? ‘cos from my view here you’re really red~~~”

 

“As a tomato!” Takeharu cackled. Yuuji noted uncharitably that it made him look unflattering. “You sure you don’t at least have a crush on him?”

 

“N-no, I don’t think so.” He stammered. It didn’t help that his jerk-off sessions now came to mind. What the hell, face. Even his ear tips felt warm now.

 

“Hmmm? Is that so?~~~” Kazuma’s smile turned positively evil.

 

“Oh, I don’t know,” Takeharu fanned himself and swooned. “Those pecs and that back are so manly. And his smile! It’s absolutely ravishing–”

 

“AUGH stop it you guys!” Yuuji was now laughing himself as he jumped onto his thrice damned friend and gave him a noogie. “I swear, why am I even friends with you.”

 

Then it devolved into pure horsing around from there, but the idea stuck around in his head.

 

A crush huh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Sawamura's wikia: "Current concern: His incessant dreams about the vice principal's flying wig." XD


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief sex scene up ahead!

Yuuji’s groans were growing stronger and wilder as his hips spasmed, sweat slicking every inch of his skin. His grip on his cock was now relentless as he stroked and stroked through the hot pulsing in his veins. “Sawa– Sawamura–”

 

The Sawamura in his head groaned. With him this close to Yuuji, he could see the fluttering of his closed eyelids, just as he could smell the bitter musk of sex rising from their dripping cocks wedged tightly between them. Sawamura rolled his hips again, rubbing that perfect, spark-inducing line up his glans and balls.

 

“Co, come for me,” Sawamura begged harshly. “Yuuji– shit–”

 

It was that profanity falling from Sawamura’s glistening mouth that had Yuuji’s quivering abs finally locking up and his toes curling as he rode the lightning with a cry.

 

The mouth that kissed him afterwards as their hands intertwined.

 

Yuuji’s eyes shot open.

 

Shit. Maybe his friends were onto something after all.

…..

 

Not to toot his own horn, but Yuuji wasn’t too shabby in his academics. One did not simply get into class 7 by pure luck. That, however, did not mean he was an organised person. Not for him the colour-coded notes and planners of teacher’s pets.

 

Which was why it was completely out of character for him to be sitting here, with a list in front of him:

 

I Like Sawamura That Way

  1. I keep thinking about him.
  2. I keep jerking off to him.
  3. I enjoy hanging out with him a lot.
  4. I’m happy when he’s happy.
  5. I look forward to his texts.



 

I Don’t Like Sawamura That Way

  1. He’s my best friend besides Kazuma and Takeharu.
  2. You don’t have to like someone That Way to jerk off to them.
  3. He’s my friend (see no. 1).
  4. He’s my friend (see no. 1).
  5. He’s my friend (see no. 1).



He stared at the list. Then he added ‘I wanna kiss him.’ to it.

 

Shit.


	9. Chapter 9

Ahaha, so what if he had a crush on Sawamura? It didn’t need to be so bad. Sawamura was quite the catch; Yuuji would be tremendously lucky to have him. And all it took was asking him out! And even if, _if_ the other boy didn’t return his feelings, Sawamura was still a nice guy who didn’t stand for homophobia; surely they’d still be friends after. Plus plenty of fish in the sea and all that.

 

Yuuji’s thumb hovered over the send button on his phone for the longest time. Then he threw the device onto his bed, buried his face in his pillow and groaned.

 

Who was he kidding? He was _terrified_ Sawamura would reject him. Never had he wanted someone so much in his _life_ ; even his brief crush on Hana-san paled in comparison. While he knew he’d recover if Sawamura said no, because that was how life went, it didn’t mean he was eager to be on the end of that much quiet desolation.

 

He’d finally found the courage to be serious in the face of failure for volleyball. But looks like he had no such thing for romance after all.

…..

 

Still, it didn’t stop him from being a curious masochist.

 

_Sooo what’s your type, Sawamura?_

_Eh? Why the sudden question?_

_Ahaha, just curious. Tell me?_

_Well, I think I’d like someone with a lot of enthusiasm for life._

Yuuji’s heart soared. He counted as someone with “a lot of enthusiasm for life”, didn’t he? Maybe, just _maybe_ he had a chance.

 

Wait.

 

Didn’t a couple of Karasuno’s members count too? And they were probably closer to him, as they saw him every day. And how certain was he that Sawamura wasn’t just talking about girls?

 

He wasn’t at all, that’s what.

 

Arrggghhhhh jeez!

 

His phone buzzed again.

 

_What about you?_

_Dark, leggy and handsome,_ he thought.

 

_I guess I’d prefer someone who’s more mature and takes good care of people._

_Oh, is that so? I didn’t think that was your type._

“I didn’t think that was my type either,” He sighed to himself, scrubbing a hand through his hair.

 

_Heh, surprised you didn’t I. I’m full of hidden facets you know!_

"Like the fact I like you."


	10. Chapter 10

He didn’t stop visiting Sawamura then and there. By now he was a staple in the Sawamura household, and he’d always been more than able to keep pace with Sawamura during jogging. Then they’d go for breakfast together afterwards, because _come on, Sawamura, you could use a break and we need to eat anyways._ Yuuji finally got him to let him treat him once, and it nearly broke his allowance in half.

 

It was like developing the nastiest head cold while standing at the top of the world. He’d never felt happier or worse.

…..

 

Yuuji wasn’t usually one to curse heavily, but he thought the current situation warranted it. After all, it had rained while he was on the way to Sawamura’s house, and he was ever so lucky to forget his umbrella. He could hope arriving at his crush’s door soaking wet with his shirt clinging tightly to him made him look like a sex god, but he probably resembled a bedraggled cat more. Even his hair gel was completely gone.

 

“Terushima?! Crap, let me go get you a towel.”

  
  
“ Thanks.” He sighed. He was dripping onto Sawamura’s wooden floors now. Great.

 

“Here. Bathroom’s on that side. Uh, you probably need a change of clothes too. I’ll go get them.”

 

Yuuji could swear his brain had stalled as he pulled his shirt off. Sawamura’s clothes? He was gonna be wearing Sawamura’s _clothes_. Sawamura’s pants even.

 

Shit. He shouldn’t be getting so excited over this.

 

“Down boy,” he murmured. Not soon enough too, since there came a knock on the bathroom door.

 

“Here it, uh. Is.” Sawamura seemed more awkward than usual. Was he averting his eyes? Yuuji flushed. He’d elected to wear low-slung jeans today. What did Sawamura think of the fact he’d dyed the trail leading to his crotch the same blond as his hair?

 

_Probably that you’re a bit shallow._

 

Well that was a depressing thought, even if it held a grain of truth. Yuuji couldn’t deny he was a bit vain; he wouldn’t have styled his hair everyday and gotten piercings otherwise.

 

The rest of the afternoon was a mild, balmy hell. Not only was he in the presence of Sawamura, sitting so close to him in the privacy of his room, he was now practically swimming in the scent that came off his clothes. Was that deodorant? It smelt very different from his own. He wondered if he could get away with asking what brand Sawamura used without making things weird.

 

“Terushima? Are you alright?”

  
  
“Uh, yes.”

  
  
“Ok. It’s just that you seem a bit …distracted. Are you feeling unwell? Maybe we could wrap things up early today.”

 

“No, no, I’m fine. What question were you asking me again?”

 

He’d promised to wash Sawamura’s clothes and return them during his next visit, of course. What he didn’t mention was how he would bring the shirt up to his nose as he rubbed one out, and what he thought as he came.

 

_I like you, Sawamura._

_I like you._


	11. Chapter 11

Now, Yuuji had, despite his playboy front and charming good looks, only a grand total of two sexual encounters. Hana-san had said it was something about his usual approach. Too brazen (too rude). Still, he was pretty confident that he at least knew what sexual tension felt like.

 

That was, until Sawamura came along and messed with his head.

 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Came an amused voice, as his shoulder was jostled.

 

“Huh? Oh! It’s nothing.”

 

And there it was. Sawamura walking just a hair closer to him these days. Or was he? Yuuji really couldn’t tell.

 

And that shoulder bump just now. Was it just him, or was Sawamura really bumping shoulders with him more, ruffling his hair more?

 

And that wasn’t even counting the… looks. Was he really sensing Sawamura’s gaze lingering on him when he wasn’t looking, despite the fact he’d never caught the other guy at it?

 

Maybe. Maybe it was just friendliness? Perfectly platonic.

 

Yeah, that must be it. Just Sawamura being more buddy-buddy now that he and Yuuji were closer friends.

 

…yeah.

 

His shoulders slumped. Just a little.


	12. Chapter 12

He settled into a routine like this. Every morning, school, and volleyball practice every alternate afternoon. Every Wednesday, English study sessions with Sawamura, followed by the occasional dinner together, and the rare Sunday jogging with breakfast. Sometimes he’d text Sawamura some funny videos, to help him relax, and get more in return, and there was the one time where he’d even shown up at Karasuno to play three-on-three.

  
  
He met Sawamura’s mother once. She worked late often, but they’d ran into her at the doorstep just before they went out. Apparently it was an early night. She was a nice woman. He could barely look her in the eye for how often he masturbated to thoughts of her son, and that wasn’t even counting Sawamura’s younger siblings, who, thankfully, were good children who didn’t disturb their studying nii-san, and so kept mostly to themselves whenever Yuuji was around.

 

The days turned warmer. Spring was approaching. Everything was changing.

 

_Hey, actually …I like you a lot. Please go out with me?_

_Delete message?_

He sighed, hit ‘yes’ and covered his eyes.

 

Everything stayed the same.

…..

 

And then.

 

And then Karasuno won the nationals.


	13. Chapter 13

He should be happy right? Sawamura was happy. Sawamura was frigging _overjoyed_ ; he couldn’t stop texting Yuuji. There were mentions of a party. Sawamura invited him of course, because he was nice like that, but Yuuji refused politely. It really wasn’t his place to interrupt what was probably a team-only celebration. Nevertheless, he sent a crap ton of happy cat emojis.

 

And then sat back and stared at the ceiling.

 

What was _wrong with him_? Sawamura was happy. His crush was happy. He should be happy too, like he always was. Instead, all he could think about was the forty days left ‘til Sawamura’s graduation, when he would finally cut himself away from Yuuji.

 

They could try staying in contact of course, but how busy was Sawamura gonna be with his new friends, his new life? How far away would Sawamura’s new university be? There would be no seeing him in person anymore, that was for sure. No more sharing dinners with him. No more visiting his place.

 

No more breathing in his pine-wood scent or trying to memorise his handsome smiles.

 

Yuuji huffed out a laugh and scrubbed wearily at his face.

 

Fuck, was he _pathetic_.


	14. Chapter 14

They cut off the jogging after that, but doubled down on the study sessions. Yuuji’s help was becoming more valuable than ever. To his irritation, this meant they were joined by Karasuno’s ex-setter and ex-ace respectively, but alright, that was his own fault. It wasn’t like Sawamura had invited them right into the sessions on his own; Yuuji just couldn’t say no to Sawamura’s face. Yup, he was just _that_ weak.

 

It was just that they only had six study sessions left until Sawamura’s exams. Six chances left to see Sawamura, to have him to himself. And he’d blown it by playing nice guy.

 

“Ok, spill. What’s your problem with us?” The ex-setter –Sugawara? Sugawara– said, once Sawamura and the ex-ace had left to go get takeout.

 

“Me?” Was he that obvious? “No, I don’t have a problem with you.”

 

Sugawara sighed. “You were kinda curt with us the whole day and glaring at Asahi’s back earlier. Don’t think Daichi didn’t notice; you kinda worried him. So what is it?”

 

So that was why he’d caught Sawamura shooting quick sideways looks at him. Shit.

 

“Look, I really don’t have a problem with _you._ It’s just my own personal issues, ok? I’m sorry it affected you. I’ll. Try not to take it out on you guys.”

 

Sugawara hummed, almost thoughtfully, his eyes unreadable. It only put Yuuji more on edge, wishing the others would come back soon. “What? Is there, uh. Something else wrong?”

 

“No. Forgive me for intruding but. Your personal issues, do they have anything to do with Daichi?”

 

Yuuji inhaled sharply. “What–”

 

“Well you weren’t exactly subtle about it.” The other boy smiled secretively.

 

Shit. Did he know–? What if he told– At the thought, panic arose and made him aggressive. “I’m sorry to be rude again but this really isn’t any of your business.”

 

Sugawara laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. “Ah, sorry, sorry. It really isn’t, isn’t it?” Then he smiled at Yuuji, suddenly all friendly and open. “But I do have one piece of advice for you. Daichi? He isn’t all like you think he is. He isn’t always collected and sure of himself. And he can be really bad at reading between the lines, you know?” The smile turned into a small grin. “So sometimes it’s up to someone else to do the heavy lifting.”

 

Yuuji’s breath caught. Surely he didn’t mean–

 

“We’re back! Suga, Terushima, come help with the bags!”

 

“Yeah, coming!” Sugawara called back, before turning to Terushima one last time. “Good luck, Terushima-kun.”

 

And that was what Yuuji carried with him to sleep that night. The fact someone else now _knew_ ; that it was no longer just him, and the fact that Sawamura _wasn’t always collected and sure of himself_.

 

What was that supposed to mean?


	15. Chapter 15

Well there was someone else who could help him. Two someones.

 

“Guys.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I think. I think I might have a crush on Sawamura after all.”

 

Takeharu rolled his eyes. “Finally! He admits it to himself.”

 

“Yeah, what the hell, man. We were waiting so long for it that both of us lost the bet.”

 

“Hey, I knew it for a long time already! And what do you mean, bet? Who else was in on this!”

 

“Oh, nothing. Just _the_ _whole_ _team_.”

 

“Runa-chan is gonna be really happy with her new winnings.”

 

Yuuji groaned. “You guys are _terrible_. Why do I have you as friends.”

 

“Yeah?” Kazuma snickered. “Who else would you tell about your little _crush_ on Sawamura?”

 

“Oh, his shoulders and thighs!” came Takeharu’s horrible falsetto. “So divine!”

 

“Arrghhh goddamn you lot!” Yuuji ruffled through his hair with both hands. “Anyways, this isn’t the time for jokes! I’ve got something to ask you two.” And with that he relayed the conversation with Karasuno’s ex-setter.

 

For a moment, Kazuma and Takeharu just glanced at each other. Then they burst into laughter.

 

“Huh? What the– What the heck’s so funny?!”

 

“Nothing, nothing,” choked Takeharu. “It’s just that– just that–”

 

“Rogue playboy Terushima, felled by denseness!” chortled Kazuma, who was appearing more and more the asshole by the minute. “Oh man, I never thought I’d live to see the day Yuuji’s unable to parse a mutual attraction when he sees one!”

 

Yuuji’s heart stuttered. A mutual attraction?

 

His expression must have shown his confused hope, because Takeharu rolled his eyes. “Yeah, slowpoke, a _mutual_ attraction. Sugawara-san was saying that Sawamura’s in the same boat as you: crushing hard with no chill, and no idea you’re besotted with him too. _And_ he’s giving you the go-ahead to hit on his bro.”

 

“Man, what a dude.” Kazuma whistled. “Hey, do you think I’d get that cute blonde manager’s number if I asked–”

 

Takeharu’s retort and the rest of the conversation became lost on Yuuji, who was too preoccupied with the building, fizzing excitement singing through his veins. Sawamura liked him. Sawamura _liked_ him. He felt as if he could leap buildings and shout at the top of his lungs.

 

Now he just had to figure out how to confess his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CALLING ALL HAIKYUU WRITERS! Anyone here interested in TeruDai? I need a co-author to help me write the final chapter...


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT IS FINALLY DONE! (*pops champagne and streamers) Special thanks to wreckingtomlinson for helping me write this chapter, and thank you so much to everyone who's left comments and kudos! They were what spurred me on when I felt discouraged. This is for you all. Enjoy!

It was a few hours after school and he still felt restless. As it was, he was pacing through his room, thoughts awhirl.

 

What approach should he go for? Something romantic? Dunno, confessing under the stars seemed cheesy, and Sawamura didn’t seem like the type of guy who went for candlelit dinners. Something more direct and daring? Yuuji was usually bold, but the idea of showing up at Sawamura’s school and explaining his feelings under the eyes of the entire Karasuno club seemed intimidating.

 

In the end, he went for something simple. Call him lame, but he was sentimental enough to invite Sawamura again to the ramen shop they first met at outside of school and tournaments. It wasn’t at all romantic, but it was cosy and a place of comfort and good memories, which, in his opinion, made it even more perfect.

 

Didn’t make him any less nervous though.

 

“Terushima!” Sawamura waved, breaking him out of his thoughts. And there he was. Under the faint golden-warm light of the traditional lanterns, Sawamura looked as breathtaking as ever. His eyelashes and skin had taken on an apricot hue, and his smile… his soft smile was directed at Yuuji as if he was the only person in the world.

 

Oh. _Oh._

_I’m in love with him_ , Yuuji thought dazedly. It took two to three heartbeats before he collected himself.

 

“Terushima? What’s wrong?”

 

“N-nothing!” The nerves that had been building all day finally got stuck in his throat, making him trip over his words. Great, now he was acting like a fool.

 

Sawamura just kept smiling at him. “Are you ready? I’m so hungry.”

 

The answer was no, not really, but he couldn’t say that, so he just grinned. “Yeah, let’s go in!”

 

Now, Yuuji had come to this ramen place more than enough times to know what he liked and didn’t like, and usually he was picky, but today he just ordered something at random. So what if his mouth registered menma, which he usually hated? Sawamura was here, and Sawamura liked him. Sawamura _liked_ him. More incredibly, he was somehow _in love_ with Sawamura, holy shit. How had he not noticed it before? Everything made sense now.

 

With Sawamura so prevalent in his thoughts, it was a miracle Yuuji didn’t spend the entire time staring at him, and actually managed to act out some semblance of normal. It helped that Sawamura’s voice had a soothing quality to him, and soon he began to relax a bit. Just like this, they could chat about nearly anything, from music to plants to what flavor of Garigari-kun was the best. (Banana, obviously, but Sawamura swore loyalty to milk caramel.)

 

Just like this… Just the two of them.

 

Yuuji wanted it to last forever.

 

By the time they both finished their bowls and paid, it was getting rather late. The streets were no longer as peopled, especially in the sleepy town area they were at. Watching the moths circling the streetlamps while walking beside Sawamura, he was distinctly reminded of the returning butterflies in his stomach, which now felt more like irritated bees. His thoughts did not help.

 

_What do I say now? I can’t just blurt out my feelings for him._

_Maybe I could lead up to that topic… but how?_

_Oh god, I’m so lame._

_Maybe I could compliment him on his looks… he does look great tonight. And there’s no one here to look at me weird for that…_

_I could practically hold his hand right now, and no one would see._

It was that last thought that gave him a surge of courage to grab Sawamura’s arm and halt him in his tracks. “Hmm? Terushima?”

 

Terushima inhaled. _It’s now or never._ “Sawamura Daichi. I know you’re going to uni soon, so maybe this isn’t the best time to say it. But I’m sorry, I have to. I lik–”

 

A calloused finger pressed upon Yuuji’s mouth. Sawamura continued smiling at him, softer than ever. The world turned into a pinprick.

 

“I know.”

 

Then Sawamura leaned in.

 

Softness. Warm, slightly chapped lips. A taste of shio and chashu. Maybe a little too much teeth.

 

_Wow._ Yuuji distantly realised. _Sawamura’s_ _not completely used to this._

 

The thought somehow made the bubbly feeling in his belly sweeter.

 

It felt like ages before they pulled away from each other, panting. Yuuji felt himself grin. “That was great, but I think I could teach you a thing or two. Rematch?”

 

Sawamura’s smile grew hot and amused. “Rematch.”

 

And that was why it took him quite a while to find out how Sawamura’s hand fit in his.

 

(He was _preoccupied_ , okay, sue him.)

……

 

Yuuji rose with the sun these days. It was a habit instilled in him after many years with his lover. That and the fact his new coach was merciless about early morning workouts. Sometimes, when the going got particularly tough, he liked to entertain himself with thoughts of the man meeting his match in his own battleaxe of a late grandmother.

 

He stretched himself and winced as his bones popped. Ok, maybe going at it like rabbits three times last night wasn’t such a great idea.

 

Slowly he made his way to the kitchen, shedding his old varsity jacket. It was the third Sunday of the month, which meant Bokuto and the others might show up soon for their monthly video gaming session, but if he knew Hinata the man would definitely try to invite Ushijima over again, which would take time and be fruitless, because only the team ace could resist the puppy eyes. Yuuji shook his head. If only the press knew of the national volleyball team’s antics. They’d have a field day.

 

He shook his head and slid open the door, smiling. Already the smell of green tea and miso was greeting him.

 

Sawamura turned and smiled. In the morning sunlight, everything about him glinted a little, from the tips of his black hair to his wedding ring.

 

“Good morning.”

 

[The End]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title of the fic comes from the lyrics of Hadouken's Bliss: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wCdmbOPFnew


End file.
